Fate and Faith
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Sometimes you need faith to keep your fate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Heiji"

"Heiji"

"Heiji"

"Heiji"

"You are very annoying! Get away from me! Don't always follow me everywhere!". Feeling very annoyed and disturbed, Heiji yells at Kazuha.

They are in the middle of a case. Apparently Heiji failed to solve the case because he was distracted by Kazuha's presence there who always follow him wherever he moves, even when Heiji only walk one step away. Thus made Heiji scolded at her.

Not her fault actually. Kazuha just wants to be near her loved ones. Especially when solving cases, which absolutely would be dangerous. Kazuha didn't want Heiji getting hurt.

Meanwhile to a Heiji Hattori, a senior high school student and also a great detective from the west - _which he mentioned it by himself_ \- at that moment, Kazuha Toyama is just a very annoying follower. Wherever he goes, Kazuha always follows him.

It's true they are friends since childhood. But they are now high school students, for goodness sake! No need to trail each other to anywhere.

Moreover, Kazuha is very insensitive. They were even thought to be dating, my goodness!

However, Kazuha was very shocked when Heiji snapped at her. And at the same time, Kazuha very sadly realizes that Heiji does not have the same feelings with her. Kazuha actually already knew that Heiji most likely did not have any romantic feelings for her. However, she still hopes because sometimes Heiji looks very concerned and worried about her.

But now everything is clear. For Heiji, she's just an annoying nuisance.

He even threw her out. He did say " _Get away from me_ " didn't him?

Swallowing hard while holding back tears that threatened to come out, Kazuha said in a husky voice "I'm sorry if I'm bothered you, Heiji. I'll go home first, then. Be careful on the way home". Without waiting for the dark skinned boy's answer, Kazuha ran home as fast as her feet could carry her.

Noticing Kazuha's hoarse voice, Heiji knew his best friend was almost, or even already crying.

Sighing while running his fingers through his hair he knew he had to apologize to her. He did not mean to yell to her. It's just that he felt his ego was hurt by failing to solve the case so he spilled out his frustration at Kazuha.

Very unfair, actually.

Still annoyed mixed with feelings of regret, Heiji walked home limply.

* * *

When arriving at home, actually Kazuha wanted to immediately locked herself in the her room and crying so much. Only, when removing her shoes, Kazuha heard shouts from inside the house.

Every child's nightmare.

Both her parents were having a great fight.

Felt as if she did not have the energy anymore, but Kazuha still forced herself toward the source of the sound.

She arrived just as her father shouted just as Heiji had said to her " _You are very annoying! Get away from me!_ ".

When he caught the figure of his daughter at the door standing pale and trembling, Ginshiro Toyama can't say anything. He just grabbed the car keys and left Kazuha and her mother just like that.

Silence for a moment before Kazuha finally walks slowly toward her mother and hugs her. Together, both mother and daughter were crying.

* * *

That night, Heiji tried to call Kazuha several times. Of course Kazuha did not answer.

Thinks Kazuha probably still mad at him, Heiji finally throws his cell phone.

While lying down, Heiji wondered how to make up with Kazuha tomorrow. Smiling, Heiji remembers Kazuha's favored okonomiyaki.

He will treat Kazuha eats okonomiyaki as much as she want. After that he will apologize to her.

Didn't people say with full stomach makes a heart happy?

Satisfied, Heiji fell asleep.

* * *

Her father is back. Both parents have made up. Of course. They love each other. That time her father was angry thus he lost control and snapped at her mother with painful words.

However, the words spoken by her father, _and Heiji_ , still clearly imprint on Kazuha's mind.

" _You are very annoying! Get away from me!_ ".

Sadly, unlike her parents, Heiji doesn't love her. He doesn't even seem like her, rather than just friend. He even treats her like his _male_ friends.

If Heiji doesn't have feelings for her, so be it.

But Kazuha will remain his best friend. As a best friend, of course she will always support him and both have mutual respects towards each other.

And Kazuha will respect Heiji's wish to keep herself away from him and not to follows him everywhere.

She hopes Heiji will feel more comfortable with their friendship.

* * *

The next morning, when Kazuha was about to go to school, Heiji was waiting in front of her house.

To be truth, Kazuha is not ready to meet Heiji yet. She even deliberately departs earlier than usual. _Much_ earlier.

But he's already there, waiting for her.

Oh well ...

"Hey! Good morning!" Heiji greeted her awkwardly.

Surprisingly, Kazuha can smile sincerely "Good morning, Heiji!".

Gulped, Heiji looked down at his shoes while slowly moving his body nervously.

"Uh, Kazuha. I'm sorry about yesterday," Heiji said, looking up at Kazuha's face.

"I think I'm the one who should apologize, Heiji!".

Frowning in confusion he asked "What do you mean?".

Kazuha shrugged, "I've been a nuisance to you for so long. You are good enough to bear it all this time. But don't worry, Heiji. I will not bother you more than necessary anymore," Kazuha ends with a nervous laugh before tapping Heiji's arm and begins walking towards school.

Heiji still stunned where he stood. Slowly, his brain digests Kazuha's words.

 _"I've been a nuisance to you for so long._

 _You are good enough to bear it all this time._

 _But don't worry, Heiji. I will not bother you more than necessary anymore"_.

Every fibers in his brain screamed that Kazuha's words are lethal weapon that endangered their friendship.

Suddenly as if turned into a shaman, Heiji seemed to see his friendship with Kazuha was at the end of the road.

Surprisingly, it's not losing the friendship he was worried about. But Heiji didn't want to lose ... _Kazuha_?

Heiji still froze when he heard Kazuha's voice calling him. "Heiji! What are you doing? We can be late for school!".

Spontaneously, Heiji turned toward Kazuha. He was surprised when he saw Kazuha with a new perspective and determined to win her back. At any costs.

With this new determination, Heiji follows Kazuha walking to their school.

* * *

Like her words, Kazuha keeps her distance with Heiji and doesn't bother him more than necessary.

Kazuha did not stay away from him. But she also did not follow wherever Heiji went like she used to be.

She never again picked up Heiji to school if he woke up late and didn't pick her up.

She never again waits if Heiji comes home later because there is a practice in Kendo club.

She never again asked Heiji to accompany her to everywhere like she used to be like shopping, eating okonomiyaki, watching newest movies at cinemas, or just simply having fun at the park, playground or karaoke.

She never again follow Heiji to everywhere, including to Tokyo or wherever he has cases.

She refused politely if Heiji asked her to go with him wherever, except to school.

Heiji is now just a _regular_ friend to Kazuha, much to his annoyance.

Days into weeks, weeks into months and Kazuha's feelings to Heiji become more and more faded. Meanwhile at the other side, Heiji become more and more depressed and frustrated in love with Kazuha. But he doesn't know how to make Kazuha fall in love with him again.

Kazuha is getting far away from him. And no matter how hard he tried to hold her, she still somehow managed to slipping through his fingers smoothly.

* * *

He was the best Kendo fighter in his school. He tried hard to win in every matches.

 _For her_.

Every time the judges announced him as the winner, smiling proudly, Heiji's eyes immediately scanned the audiences.

 _Looking for her_.

But he did not find her. Even Kazuha is not in the backseat, where she sat the last time she attended his Kendo match.

Heiji was deeply hurt by this.

She is now rarely to attend his Heiji's Kendo match. Instead, she busied herself by join with cooking club.

And to add his frustration, since Kazuha's absence, Heiji's fans club seems out of control and become wilder. They called out his name in a loud and deafening voice.

Sooner or later, Heiji was surely could be crazy with all this.

And that's when the idea came to his head.

* * *

At her cooking club, Kazuha's favorite lesson is baking cake. After that, she can decorate the cake with a variety of tart or fresh cut fruit.

Thinking about what to put on her freshly out from the oven chocolate cake, Kazuha suddenly remembered that Heiji had a Kendo match today.

Oh no! How could she forget!

What kind of friend she was forgot her best friend's important match.

Quickly, Kazuha grabbed a white cream and started carving the words "Congratulations, Heiji!".

Actually she did not know Heiji won or lost. But she is _sure_ that Heiji win the match.

Kazuha was not satisfied with the cake. It looks very empty and ugly.

Glancing at her watch, Kazuha knew there was no time.

The match already over now.

Upset with her own negligence, Kazuha picked up a few strawberries and began to put it into a circle on the top of the cake.

There.

It looks better.

A bit better.

At least better.

Whatever.

Carefully, Kazuha wrapped the chocolate cake. Just at the same time, the teacher announces the time runs out and they all have to pack and clean their tables.

* * *

As the students leave the class, Heiji is waiting for Kazuha right in front of the cooking class.

He's still wearing his Kendo uniform. One hand carrying a wooden sword. While the other holds his trophy of triumph.

Kazuha felt uneasy at the sight of Heiji's face which was a mixture of anger, disappointment and hurt.

Hurt?

Why is Heiji hurt just because she forgot to not attend his Kendo match? Didn't he already have a fan club that contained dozens of pretty girls?

However, Heiji who is silent with a cold eyes gaze fixated only on Kazuha, making her bite her lower lip nervously.

"Uh, Heiji. Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you have a Kendo match today".

Kazuha could see from the corner of her eye that Heiji gripped his trophy tighter.

Exactly as she thought. He won the game.

"Well, at least you win the game! Congratulations!" Kazuha said, handing the white cardboard box to Heiji.

Still give Kazuha silent treatment, but curious too with the box, Heiji raised one of his eyebrow.

Kazuha rolled her eyes. How childish of him.

"A gift from me. Do you want to accept it or not?".

Something sparkled in Heiji's eyes when he heard Kazuha give him a present. He even throw his trophy and his wooden sword to grab Kazuha's gift. The trophy fell on the floor with noisy voice.

"Heiji, your trophy!" Kazuha shrieked in shock as if in slow motion Heiji just throw his trophy carelessly. Ignoring her, Heiji opened the cardboard.

Kazuha who just got up from picking up Heiji's trophy again bit her lip nervously as she looked Heiji just stared at her chocolate cake. The ugliest cake she ever made in her opinion. His face unreadable.

"Ah sorry. I said I forgot about your match today. So yeah, the cake was not so good, hehehe ..." She laughed nervously.

She half sure that Heiji will make fun of her and her ugly cake. As usual. However, she was completely unprepared as Heiji kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said briefly yet lovingly.

"Uh ... You're welcome," she replied with a slight embarrassment.

Cleared her throat awkwardly, Kazuha asked Heiji to go home "Let's go home. It's already dark outside".

Suddenly remembered by his idea, Heiji holds Kazuha's hand before she leaves.

"Kazuha, be my girlfriend!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Kazuha, be my girlfriend!".

Kazuha's eyes widened in disbelief.

Did she hear him right?

Has Heiji just asked her to be his girlfriend?

What's going on here?

Why so sudden?

Seeing Kazuha's expression, which is now gaping like a fish, Heiji knew he will be rejected.

Heiji smiled bitterly. The old Kazuha must have been immediately said yes while screamed hysterically when Heiji asked her to be his girlfriend. Meanwhile, the current Kazuha ...

She's like a _stranger_ to him.

Before that happened, he racked his brain, looking for any reason thus Kazuha will accept him, though he felt a stab of pain in his heart.

"I mean, we're just pretending to be dating".

Now, Kazuha looks at him as if she's seeing a ghost. Meanwhile the tanned boy, gulped nervously when he realized his bad choice of words.

"Well, I need your help. You know Kazuha, the girls can be so crazy. If they know I already have a girl, let alone you, they will stop bothering me". What he means is his fans. By the way, Heiji is not lying. If he's dating Kazuha, his fans will also stop bothering and surrounding him. Two advantages at once.

Kazuha's expression is now a mixture of shock, confusion, hurt, disappointment, and last, anger.

Shocked and confused when suddenly Heiji asked him to be girlfriend.

Hurt and disappointed, because he explained it was just fake.

Angry, because, it turns out the jerk in front of him is just make her as a _shield_ from his fan girls.

Indeed Kazuha's feeling on Heiji has faded, at least until before Heiji asked her to be girlfriend. But not everything is gone.

When Heiji asked her to be his girlfriend, there was _something_ that made Kazuha's heart beat faster. Her feelings for Heiji flooded her all of sudden, as if returning from their long vacation.

He's the boy she likes since she was a kid. And they are always together, even until _now_. However, his question needs to be answered.

"Sorry, Heiji. But I can't!" she said with flat voice.

" _Please_ , Kazuha ..."

Another shocked on Kazuha's side. Did Heiji just beg her? He never begs, his ego and proud was way to high.

"Look, Kazuha. I just need your help to get rid of those girls. We're not dating for real. We'll stay as friend like before".

Now, Kazuha is officially broken. So, basically Heiji asked her to get rid some annoying fan girls. Not because of he loves her.

Oh, stop dreaming, Kazuha!

Heiji does not love you.

Not now, not ever.

Her face turned stiff and cold. "I'm not having this conversation with you!". She replied in the same cold voice before turned and left Heiji alone.

Heiji was shocked. Too shocked to do anything other than petrify.

He did not expect it to end up like this. Even worse, Kazuha seemed hate him more.

He could see when Kazuha's horse's tail disappeared around the corner when his cell phone rang.

Lazily, Heiji baited out the phone from his pocket.

From his mother.

Actually, he's in no mood to talk to anyone now. But if Heiji didn't pick up the phone from his mother, do not expect he can sleep before listening to his mother's nagging.

Heiji picked up the phone with limp voice. "Yes, Mom?".

"Heiji!" Mrs. Hattori's voice sounded urgent and very serious "Are you with Kazuha-chan now?".

Heiji sighed when he heard Kazuha's name mentioned.

"It was. But now she's already going home".

Heiji's brow furrowed as he realized the serious tone in his mother's voice. "Something's wrong?".

"Are you with her?". His mother's voice increasingly panicked now.

"No. She's going home by herself". Heiji didn't like the sound of his mother's voice.

His detective instinct told him that there must be something going on.

Something serious. It might even be dangerous.

And that concerns Kazuha.

"What is this all about, Mom? What's going on?".

* * *

He ran after Kazuha.

Who cares if Kazuha is angry with him right now.

He had to find her!

Her mother's words rang in his ears.

"Heiji, Mr. and Mrs. Toyama were found shot in their home! Mrs. Toyama could not be saved, while Mr. Toyama was in the surgery room now. Critical. Your father got a report that this is not a robbery. Nothings taken. Most likely the motive is personal revenge. Now the police estimate the culprit will looking for their daughter!".

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Actually at first I want to make this story a simple romantic drama with a bit of sadness. Probably finished in the second chapter.

But suddenly this idea just popped into my head, so I hope a little longer doesn't matter.

Happy reading! Hope you guys enjoy it (^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Be my girlfriend, he said! Is not it more precisely be my shield or bumper?!" Kazuha grumbled in annoyance while walking faster.

"Heiji, you're a jerk!".

Her phone rang.

Kazuha exhaled loudly. Can't it wait until she's arrived at home? She's really needs to go home right now. Away as soon as possible from her jerk childhood friend.

When her phone stubbornly continued to ring, Kazuha breathed once more before reaching into her bag.

From an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Toyama?". A deep, masculine voice spoke up.

"Yes. Who is this?"

 _Tut Tut Tut ..._

Phone disconnected from the other line.

Frowning confusedly, Kazuha looked at her phone.

 _Who was calling her?_

Kazuha jerked back in surprise when the phone in her palm rang again.

"Hello?" This time, her voice a bit alerted.

"Miss _**Kazuha**_ Toyama?".

The caller, whoever he is, emphasized her _given_ name. As if he want to be assured that she is _indeed_ Kazuha Toyama.

Somehow, it make Kazuha creeps. Her instinct urged her to hung up the phone. However, Kazuha still answered him while gulped nervously.

"Who ... who is this?".

"Kazuhaaa!" Heiji shouted her name as he ran to her, like a stormed tornado.

Great! Just great!

Now she didn't even need to answer the caller because this tanned ahou childhood friend of hers just did it for her.

And ... _Tut Tut Tut_ ...

As predicted, the mysterious caller once again disconnected the line.

In one side, she's still mad at Heiji, from their previous conversation. But on the other side, she's relieved that Heiji is come.

When he saw Kazuha just silent while holding his cell phone, Heiji became more anxious.

Does she already know?

But, instead of devastated or sad, Kazuha's face is confused.

"Kazuha?" Heiji called her carefully. "What's wrong? Did ... Did someone call?".

She nodded once. "Yes, but I don't know who is him".

Wait a minute.

Someone called Kazuha. A man. And apparently he is _not_ a cop.

Could it be ... that guy is the _culprit_?

This is dangerous.

If the man who just called her is the culprit, then Kazuha definitely is targeted.

Plus they already have her number now.

Kazuha, watched as Heiji's face become tensed, feel uneasy.

Something's wrong here.

Once again Kazuha's phone rang, startling both teenagers.

Kazuha froze. She didn't want to answer the phone.

Heiji then snatches the phone from her hand, a bit roughly.

"Yes?!" his tone snapped.

"This is from the police. We want to speak to Miss Toyama!".

* * *

"Have you got the Toyama girl's location?".

"Yes boss!". One of the men handed a transmitter device to his boss.

"Too bad she's not at home with her parents so we can finish them all. What a hassle!".

Looking at the device, the said boss smirked.

 _Not anymore_ ...

* * *

This is not real!

This is not happening!

She was just dreaming. A very bad dream!

Her father is not in a critical condition!

Her mother is still alive!

This is unreal! Unreal! Unreal!

Kazuha repeated those words like mantra. She's shaking along their way to the police station. Or hospital. Or wherever, she didn't even care.

Of course Heiji came with her. He becomes overprotective to her now.

As they arrived at the hospital, Heiji's parents already there, awaits for them. Shizuka hugged her, motherly. While Heizo, cleared his throat, he's tilting his head to Heiji, silently asked him to follow, which Heiji reluctantly obeyed.

"Kazuha, honey. I'm so sorry".

Heiji can still hear his mother calm Kazuha when his father starts talking.

"Heiji, I know the culprit. Actually he's after me!".

Heiji looked at his father in bewilderment. His eyes met his father's stare.

"They are dangerous conspirators. International fugitives. I know that and investigate them secretly. Apparently they are better than I expected". His father's voice was full of regret and sorrow.

"Three days ago I told Toyama and asked him to replace me for a day, because I had to attend my son's kendo match". Heiji's eyes widened in horror as he began to read the situation.

"It was then that they knew they were under investigation and thought Toyama was the police investigator".

Silent for a moment.

"Dad ... Don't tell me that was means ...".

"Yes, Heiji. Toyama and his wife were shot for us! They replaced us!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

Two men smiled cruelly as they gazed coldly toward the sturdy building that stands before them.

The sound of ambulance wailing back and forth. Coming and going.

This is where Toyama girl is located.

Hospital.

The perfect place to commit murder.

Made like an accident, just like their boss's orders.

And the two men got out of their car silently.

* * *

For a while, Heiji could not think.

Kazuha's parents were shot in lieu of his parents and himself.

Two bad thoughts haunt Heiji immediately and at once.

First, it means that Kazuha is in danger. She's likely to be the next target.

Second, and more horrible than the first, _especially for Heiji_ and he is very sure of it, that Kazuha will hate him.

 _Very much_.

Heiji's face became pale instantly.

"Heiji? Son, are you okay?" His father called.

"I ... I have to go back to Kazuha!".

Without waiting for an answer from his father, Heiji ran toward the girl in question.

Only to find ... that the girl he was looking for was not there.

There was only his mother.

"Mom, where's Kazuha?".

"Kazuha-chan said she needed time alone. That poor girl. I can't imagine if I was in her position now". Shizuka Hattori shook her head sadly. However, her face turned to anxious as she looked up at her son and found his face as white as paper.

"Kazuha ... Where did she go?".

"Looks like she's heading towards the garden. She said she needs fresh air. Wait ... Heiji!".

Heiji ran like madman. Of course his mother's voice calling him was not heard. He did not even notice his mother calling him. There was only one thing in his mind. He must find Kazuha as soon as possible.

Or else ...

Heiji shook his head firmly, casting out those scary thought.

If Kazuha wanted to be alone, of course Heiji would give her time. But he will not let her out of his sight.

With that thought, Heiji speeds up his run.

' _Wait for me, Kazuha! I'm coming!_ '

* * *

Kazuha walked in a daze.

She is sad, confused, scared, devastated.

Everything blends into one, as if someone choked her.

She needs fresh air. Or she will faint.

Or going to crazy.

Or maybe both.

"Excuse me, step aside! Please give us the way!".

A male nurse, or perhaps a doctor, shouted from behind Kazuha. Behind him, he gripped the hospital bed where a man was wounded all over his body, laid.

"He's dead, Doc!" Cried the nurse behind the bed.

"Go straight to the morgue! Do an autopsy soon!" The doctor cried back.

"Please move aside, Miss!" The doctor said to the girl who was now pale.

' _The morgue_ ,' Kazuha thought with horror.

 _That's where ... her mother ..._

Kazuha's eyes widened as her face turned as white as a sheet.

Kazuha initially intended to go to the garden.

However, in fact she even unconsciously follow the group to the morgue.

* * *

The group that Kazuha followed disappeared behind the door marked ' _The Morgue_ ', leaving the poor girl in an increasingly chaotic state.

The aura of this place are cold, quiet and desolate.

 _Unliving_.

Like the morgue in general that Kazuha viewed through the television screen, because Kazuha has never gone to the morgue before, in her entire life.

This is where her mother lay. In this cold, quiet, desolate place.

Not alive.

Her mother is dead.

She ...

"Miss Kazuha Toyama?" Suddenly a man's voice startled her from behind.

She turned to stare at a young man in a long white robes.

A doctor, thought Kazuha.

However, she suddenly frowned when realizing there is something _odd_.

Wait a minute.

How can this doctor know _her name_?

And his voice ...

Kazuha felt familiar with this man's voice.

Unfortunately realization comes too late.

This voice is the voice of the man who called her earlier! Confirmed her as Kazuha Toyama.

With a pair of horrified eyes, Kazuha looked up at the _fake_ doctor's face again, only to find that he's smiling coldly and cruelly towards her. Seems satisfied when Kazuha finally realizes who he is.

His tall body stood firmly in front of her. Intimidating her.

"Congratulations! You'll meet your mother soon!".

Then from behind her, Kazuha felt a pair of strong hands clasping her face with a chloroformed handkerchief.

Druggle her.

And what Heiji feared was happening.

Kazuha never got to the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Quick! Bring the bed, then we kill her in one of the empty rooms!" One of the men, who was in higher rank, ordered the other, while he was now carrying a fainting Kazuha.

The lower man nodded and then he ran to find the empty bed.

One minute passed, but apparently this colleague has not come yet.

Tutted with annoyance, the man who was carrying Kazuha decided to leave from the front of the morgue, before anyone could see them and become suspicious.

Just then, the door of the morgue opened, and the doctor that Kazuha had followed before, came out of it.

"Sir, can I help you?" He then saw Kazuha and misunderstood, thinking this man was in need of a help.

"Sir, the emergency room is in the front!" Then as if remembering something, this doctor frowned as he looking at this stranger man.

"How can you ... get _here_? I mean, this is a morgue and not everyone can come here or even know where it is!" He asked suspiciously.

This man's first unconscious reaction, when the doctor in front of him correctly guessed what he was doing or his reason to be here, was his eyes widened in shock and also, _frightened_ , like a caught thief.

While the doctor, seeing the eyes of the strangers in front of him is widened after he asked why he was here with a suspicious tone, his suspicion turned into assurance. The doctor glanced at the girl he was holding. He must mean to do evil to her.

But this guy really has the guts, considering there are so many cops here tonight. The doctor's eyes widened slightly as he recalled that indeed there are so many cops here now.

Police! That's it! He must get out of here and report this to one of them to save this girl!.

Wait! Aren't there two policemen on guard in the morgue? They are in charge of guarding the corpse of a wife from one of the officers in the police who were shot dead, while her husband was dying now.

The doctor began to walk slowly backward, and the man in front of him walked forward. Now his eyes were no longer afraid, but turned into cruel and sharp.

"Doctor, I ..." suddenly the nurse, who came with him before, came out of the morgue.

"Run!" The doctor hissed softly.

"Huh? My pardon?".

"Run!" Now the doctor shouted in a choked voice, pushing the nurse back into the morgue.

* * *

When Kazuha opened her eyes, she found herself in a vast prairie with a stretch of green grass all around her.

She looked around with confusion, not knowing where she was.

After sitting blankly for a few moments, Kazuha decided to stand up and walk a little. Who knows she will find a clue her whereabouts now. Or better, meet someone.

And she did.

From afar, Kazuha could see a figure with her ponytailed hair that she knew very well.

Her mother.

"Mom ...?".

She asked himself, not believing what she saw.

"Mom!" Kazuha ran toward the figure, having convinced it was indeed her mother.

The mother turns around when she feels she recognizes the voice calling her.

Her daughter.

"Kazuha ...?" Then Kazuha lunged into her arms.

They both hugged long enough while crying.

"Mom ... what happened? This ... Where is this?".

Her mother gently stroking Kazuha's cheek "This is afterlife, Honey".

"A ... _Afterlife_? ... So ... so it's true ... It's ... it's not a dream. You already ..." Kazuha was unable to continue her words.

Her mother just smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Kazuha".

But Kazuha was pleased. She's back with her mother. No matter whether they are in the world or in the afterlife.

Soon, a figure out of nowhere suddenly appeared behind them.

Mother and daughter both turned and found the figure was none other than the father, Ginshiro Toyama.

"Honey!".

"Dad!".

Kazuha and her mother shouted enthusiastically calling him.

This little family embraced each other when they finally met again.

"Alright, are you ready to cross?" Suddenly a young man appeared before them.

This family let go of their embrace.

Crossing ... where?

As if reading their minds, this young man went on saying cheerfully, "Yes! To the other side!" But then, his smile turns into a frown as he sees Kazuha.

"Oh? ... You too?" He asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kazuha asked back.

"Ah ... it's nothing!" the young man waved his hands. "Okay, let's go!".

The Toyamas walked while all three joined hands. Kazuha was in the middle, between her parents.

The bridge in question was not far from where they were. The young man was already rushing in front of them. "Come here!" He said as he moved his hand to call them.

Ginshiro and his wife easily walked into the bridge.

While Kazuha can't.

As if there was an invisible wall that blocked her from entering the bridge.

"Mom? Dad? Why I can't? ... I can't ...?".

"Kazuha!" Both parents also tried to pull her. However, even Kazuha's hand can't penetrate the invisible wall.

Kazuha tried her best to get into the bridge.

She stepped toward her father.

Failed.

With a groan of irritation, she moved towards her mother.

The result is the same.

Failed.

"Why ... why I can't ...?" Kazuha shouted desperately, though inside her heart, Kazuha and her parents already know the answer.

It's just that they, or rather, Kazuha herself, refused to believe it.

If her parents are dead, then that means she'll be alone for the rest of her life! She's even still a teenager!

No! She doesn't want to! She'd better be with her parents right now!

Kazuha forced herself to penetrate the invisible wall from all sides.

 _It's useless_.

The young man walked back to The Toyamas.

Seeing their desperate faces, he felt they already knew the answer before he even told them.

" _Please_ ...," Kazuha said wistfully. Her parents also looked at the young man with pleading looks.

The young man shook his head with pity.

"Sorry, but I can't. You're not dead yet!".

"But ... but I'll be alone! I don't even have siblings! Please ... Please let me be with my parents!" Kazuha started crying now.

"No, you're not!".

And suddenly there was a voice well known by Kazuha calling her lovingly.

Heiji's voice.

"Kazuha! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone, _Love_!".

Kazuha stunned. Did Heiji call her ' _love_ '?

Kazuha was still stunned as she felt the hands of both her parents begin to faded from her grasp.

"No, don't!" She said frantically, trying to grasp the hand of her father and her mother, who are now as thin as a shadow.

"Kazuha, be happy!" Her mother said, crying.

"We know the young Hattori boy will take a good care of you!" Her father added.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't!".

"Goodbye, Kazuha!" And then her father, her mother, the young man, and the bridge disappeared.

Everything disappears, leaving Kazuha alone.

Kazuha's legs seem unable to sustain her weight anymore longer.

She began to fall when a pair of hands with dark skin hugged her tightly and lovingly from behind.

" _Kazuha ..._ ," Once again, Heiji's voice called her lovingly, at the same time full of relief.

But, Kazuha doesn't.

She's angry!

How dare Heiji separate her from her parents! He doesn't even love her!

"Let me go!" Kazuha shouted, looking back, preparing to hit Heiji.

Only, he is not Heiji.

He was the stranger she'd seen before she passed out.

The face of the killer!

* * *

Heizo and Shizuka Hattori stood with anxious expressions as the doctor came out of the surgery room.

"Doctor, how is Toyama?" Heizo asked in a hoarse voice.

The doctor shook his head sadly.

"We're sorry ... Mr. Ginshiro Toyama is dead!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Let me go!".

If the evil man was already quite surprised because his bad intentions caught by the doctor, now he's really taken aback as the girl in his arms woke up and struggled to hit him.

The girl, too, was as shocked as he was, because actually, she meant to hit someone else.

But the girl quickly took control of herself as she realized _who_ this man was.

The killer of her parents.

Maybe he's not the boss, but at least he's one of his men!

And the outraged suddenly burst within her.

Even without realizing it, this time Kazuha actually threw her fist at the evil man's face, which broke his nose.

She had anticipated not to fall as soon as the man released her and smothered his nose that she had just broken, with both his hands, while swearing in pain.

A second later, Kazuha lunged at the man that still in pain.

The man fell flat on his back. And now, the furious Kazuha wasted no time sitting herself on his stomach as she showered his face with her fists continuously.

"You killed my parents! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" she continued to hit and shouting as if possessed.

"Miss! Miss! Please calm down!" Two policemen ran from inside the morgue.

One policeman tried to release Kazuha from the man, while the other, trying to pull the now defenseless man.

But somehow, Kazuha became much stronger. She wriggled trying to unleash from the police grip, while still struggling to punch and claw at his face.

"Let me go! He killed my parents! I'll kill him!" Kazuha screamed shrill.

"Back up! We need back up! Hurry! To the morgue!" with difficulty, the policeman holding Kazuha, while asking for help through walkie-talkies.

"No! Let me go!" Kazuha still screaming.

"Miss, I'm so sorry!" Then the policeman hit Kazuha's stomach, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Heiji leaned down, putting his hands on his knees, while trying to catch his breath.

He had been circling the vast garden three times and down the alleys nearby, but he had not found Kazuha yet.

He tried to call her, but all his calls gone unanswered.

Heiji looked up at the sound of a hasty steps close to him and saw four policemen running in haste. One of them is Otaki.

"Otaki- _han_!" He called.

"Hei- _chan_?" Otaki and three other policemen stopped running.

Heiji ran up to them.

"What is this? Why are you guys in such a hurry?".

"There's an emergency call from the morgue!" Otaki replied explaining.

"The morgue?" Heiji frowned then gasped.

 _Could it be?_

"I'm coming with you!".

* * *

Heiji's heart was so relieved when knowing Kazuha is indeed in the morgue although he doesn't know why Kazuha could be there.

Heiji also dislikes the fact that Kazuha is in the morgue. The morgue is the place where the corpses are!

Of course Kazuha is alive!

Only, she was unconscious ...

Heiji frowned.

 _Why is Kazuha unconscious?_

He didn't realize that he had just uttered the question aloud, instead of asking himself.

"I ... I deliberately knocked her out because this young lady kept beating this guy!" Said the policeman who had punched Kazuha's stomach in a trembling voice, because he recognized Heiji and Otaki.

"You ... _did_ ... _what_?" Heiji asked in a low voice and a horrible gaze.

"Ah! Hei-chan ..." Otaki has not had time to finish his words intended to muffle Heiji's anger, when a firm voice scolded them.

"Otaki! What happened?".

"Chief Hattori!" Otaki and the other five policemen saluted him.

"Dad!".

"Heiji! Why are you here too? Where is Kazuha-chan?".

Heiji step aside to show to his father Kazuha who was lying unconscious.

"Poor girl! So she fainted when she heard that grief news!".

Heiji and Otaki looked at each other with discomfort. They seemed could already guess what the grief news is.

"Dad!" Heiji wanted to assure about his guess, which is unnecessary. "Is ... is Kazuha's dad ..."

"Yes, son!" Replied his father in a sad voice. "Toyama just passed away!".

* * *

"Dearly beloved! Today we all gather here to cremate our two beloved friends, Mr. and Mrs. Toyama! They are no longer with us, but they will be forever live in our hearts ..." Kazuha sat with a blank mind. She no longer listened to the words of the priest who was preaching before the coffins were cremated.

She just stared blankly at the two black coffins in front of her, each containing the body of her father and mother.

Her mind reeled back when Heiji nervously informed her that her father had just died when she was awake from her unconsciousness.

 _"And ... the man?"_.

 _"What man?"_.

 _Kazuha gulped before hissed her answer, with full of hatred "The killer!"_.

 _Heiji patted the back of Kazuha's hands gently. "My dad has taken care of it! You don't have to worry!"_.

Her mind returned to the present time when she heard the heavy noise of the cremation furnace door being slid open and both coffins were pushed automatically into the cremation stoves.

Everyone stood, except for her. Her legs are not strong enough to hold her weight. Still fortunately, she did not faint.

"Miss Toyama, maybe you want to sprinkle the flowers?" The priest walked to her and offered the poor girl gently.

Kazuha swallowed hard, before lower her gaze and shaking her head.

Finally this hard time arrived. Both of her parents will be cremated and become ashes.

No longer have bodies.

Teardrops began to fall from Kazuha's eyes as she cried quietly, remembering beautiful and happy times together with them.

A few moments later, soft roar began to sound, a sign of the cremation furnace already on.

Kazuha looked up at the thick iron door of the cremation furnace that was now closed again.

 _Goodbye Mom and Dad_ ...

 _Until we meet again_ ...

* * *

Kazuha still has not moved from her seat, although now all the guests have gone home.

Well, all guests except him. Her childhood friend, Heiji Hattori.

She was still staring at the cremation door with blank stares, not aware when the guests were leaving, including both Heiji's parents.

Kazuha was also unaware Heiji was still sitting beside her and accompanying her.

"Kazuha," Heiji called her softly, as he was anxious she didn't move or showed any living signs for the last two hours.

Kazuha turned to her right, where Heiji was.

"You are still here? Not coming home with your parents?" She indeed didn't know he was still here, but not surprised to see him.

"And leaving you alone? No!".

Kazuha did not answer, and again turned her gaze toward the door of the cremation stoves.

Suddenly Heiji cleared his throat "Kazuha, I know maybe this is not the right time. But here, in front of your parents who are now being cremated ..." Heiji gulped nervously as he felt Kazuha glanced at him sharply.

"Actually I want to say it in the front of your parents coffins, but there were so many guests and ... Anyway, what I want to say is, I will take care of you, Kazuha! You may be an orphan now, but you're not alone! I will take care of you and will always be with you!".

Kazuha stunned. To be honest, she was deeply touched by Heiji's words.

But, she can't selfishly tie a man who doesn't love her to look after her and always be with her. She's not a baby, she doesn't need a babysitter!

Besides, they are still young. Someday, Heiji will meet someone whom he ... _Kazuha swallowed those painful thoughts_ ... loves.

"Thank you, Heiji! That means a lot to me! But my answer is _no_!".

Kazuha can't bear to see Heiji's face getting paled.

"Besides, I've decided Heiji! I'm going to study abroad!".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan.

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

"Kazuha dear, are you sure you want to continue studying abroad?" Shizuka asked gently to the girl who is now an orphan.

Kazuha nodded affirmatively even though she did not reply. Beside her sat her son, Heiji, who had been surly and continued to eat as if he had not listened to his mother and Kazuha's conversations just now.

Shizuka, Heiji and Kazuha were having dinner at the Hattori house. Meanwhile Heizo is still not home.

Apparently the Osaka police superintendent was still busy with his job.

Kazuha herself was temporarily housed in the Hattori family's home, since Shizuka, and especially Heiji, did not allow her to stay alone in her home.

Heizo also doesn't mind.

For Heizo and Shizuka, Kazuha had been considered as their own daughter. Plus, it's all Heizo's responsibility, so the poor girl is now an orphan, though Kazuha doesn't know about this yet. Heiji forbade his father for telling Kazuha. He said that he would tell her himself.

"If you really want that" Shizuka sighed and turned to her son. "What do you think Heiji?". She hoped Heiji's answer can make Kazuha change her mind. As a mother, Shizuka knew these two teenagers actually like each other. Only, they are too proud to admit it.

"Kazuha can do whatever she likes! I'm nobody for her, so I have no right to stop her!".

"Huh?" Shizuka did not expect Heiji to respond curtly.

Her eyes shifted in confusion from Heiji who still eats calmly, as if nothing happened, but doesn't look in any direction except to his bowl of rice, towards Kazuha who is now looking sharply at Heiji, although she doesn't say anything.

Shizuka doesn't know that Heiji is still upset at Kazuha with the incident at the crematorium earlier.

He had asked, even begged her not to go abroad.

However, Kazuha replied with words that he could not deny anymore "You have no right to forbid me! You're nothing to me, Heiji!".

Heiji never knew that words could be much more painful than a dagger.

"I'm done eating. Thank you for the food, Mom!" Heiji stood up and kissed his mother's cheek then walked out of the dining room, without saying a word to Kazuha. He didn't even glance at her.

After Heiji was out of sight, Shizuka asked Kazuha who's now looking down "Anything you want to say to me, dear? You can think of me as your mother now!".

And Kazuha's tears can't be stopped again.

* * *

"How's your work?" Shizuka asked as she hung her husband's suit.

Heizo let go of his tie as he sighed wearily. "They're much smarter and dangerous than I thought! The two men we caught at the hospital, they all committed suicide! One shot his own head, died on the spot. The other took poison pills that he had apparently prepared in case he got caught by the police. We're trying to save the man who took the pills. Hopefully tomorrow the results are as I expected!".

Heizo walked to his wife and kissed her cheek. "How are you and the kids?".

Shizuka shook her head sadly. "Do you know that Kazuha-chan plans to continue her studies abroad?".

"She can't go abroad! They will easily target her there!".

"Tell her then!".

Heizo widened his eyes for a moment. "It's Heiji's job! He'll do better than me! Besides, Kazuha will listen him!".

"If only it was that easy, Heizo!".

Heizo immediately stood in front of Shizuka. "I'm listening!".

* * *

Heiji can't sleep. He just laid limply on his bed when he heard the door of his room being knocked.

"It's open!" He answered the knock while slightly narrowed his eyes because he was dazzled by the light that suddenly entered into his dark room.

"Dad?" Heiji frowned. It was unusual for his father to come into his room, especially if he came home late, like tonight.

"Why are you here?".

"Can't a father go into his own son's room?".

"It's just not like that! It just ... This is unusual!". Heiji narrowed his eyes suspiciously "If this is about Kazuha, I don't want to talk about it! I don't care about her anymore!".

He was back lying down when his father answered him.

"Ah, so! Poor girl. Both her parents have just died, and now her _fiancé_ is also dumping her!" Heizo emphasized the word fiancé.

He struggled to resist his grin as he saw his son's reaction just the way he wanted it. "Alright then! Good night, son!" Heizo just turned around when his son called him.

"Dad! Wait!".

He's smirking before turned back "Yes, Heiji?" he asked innocently.

"You just said Kazuha's fiancé? Who? Me? _I'm_ Kazuha's fiancé?" Heiji started babbling. _With excitement_.

Heizo rolled his eyes "Is there someone else here besides you?".

"But, but, I don't understand ...?" Heiji hoped he heard his father right.

"Toyama himself proposed to me to give his daughter to you, instead of being taken by another man who is not clear about his origins". Heizo didn't lie about this. Ginshiro Toyama had once asked him to take Kazuha for Heiji, although at that time his remark was only taken non-seriously.

 _Damn, he's right!_ Heiji thought with satisfaction.

Her own father gave her to him!

And he definitely will not let her go or leave him!

"Heiji!" his father interrupted Heiji's happy thought "Your mother said she would continue her studies abroad?".

"Nope! She will not!" Heiji denied with confidence. He now has rights over Kazuha. He is her fiancé!

"Good! Because she's a lot safer here!" Looking at the radiant face of his son, Heizo knew what's on his mind and Heiji's mind now are completely different.

"Listen, Heiji! This is serious! You have to always keep your eyes on her!". Hearing the tone of his father's changing into serious, Heiji seemed to be conscious from his happy reverie, although in fact, he will not let Kazuha in danger either.

* * *

"Well ...?" Shizuka immediately greeted him with question and a raised eyebrow as Heizo entered their room. However, when she saw the face of her husband grinned with satisfaction, she knew everything was alright.

"Now it all depends on them both. But I'm sure this time Heiji will not give up easily!"

"What did you say to him?" Shizuka asked curiously

"The truth!" Heizo answered with a sleepy yawn. "Turn off the lights, Honey! I'm so sleepy!". Shizuka rolled her eyes as she walked toward the light switch, turning it off. She could already heard her husband snore loudly even before the lights off.

Great! Now she doesn't think she will sleep well tonight!

Firstly, because she was very curious about what Heizo said to Heiji.

Secondly, well ... because Heizo was now snoring like ... Heizo!

With a sigh, Shizuka walked toward their bed.

* * *

 ** _Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ..._**

 _ **Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ...**_

The sound of something that trembled slowly, somehow woke Kazuha.

 _'Huh? What is this sound?'_

Sleepily, Kazuha asked herself. She was still very sleepy when she saw her phone screen glowed in the darkness.

One missed call.

She frowned. Who called her in the middle of the night like this?

Suddenly awakened completely, Kazuha's eyes widened as she realized _who_ had just called her.

 ** _Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ..._**

Kazuha jumped slightly as the phone, again tremble in her hand.

There is another incoming call.

She hesitated for a moment whether to answered the call or not.

Finally she decided to press the receive button, but she didn't say anything.

" _Hello_? ... _Hello_?". A confused voice heard across the phone, while Kazuha kept silent.

However, after a while, the confused voice became calm and now threatening. "I know you're listening, Lady! Congratulations! You're killing two of our men! You're gonna pay for it! Slowly and painfully ..."

In horror Kazuha threw her phone as far away from her before the caller finished speaking.

She has to get out of here! The sooner the better!

Or she will endanger Heiji and his family!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Heiji woke up with a big smile, plastered on his handsome face. His eyes shone with joy.

He is Kazuha's fiancé!

He can't wait to tell her. The Ahou, his childhood friend, whom he loves.

Well, maybe he'll tell her while teasing her a bit.

His smile widened, as he imagined how Kazuha reacted when hearing this news.

' _Say goodbye to your wishes to study abroad, Kazuha Darling! You are forever bound to me!_ '

Satisfied with that thought, grinning handsome, Heiji stands up from his bed.

As he walked out of his room, in front of Kazuha's door, Heiji paused before he finally walked to the door. He already raised his fist, preparing to knock at Kazuha's door. However, then Heiji dropped his hand, cancelling his intention for knocking on the door.

No need to hurry. Besides, now they live together.

There's still plenty of time ...

And Heiji went on his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Heiji frowned as he reached the dining room. Only his father and his mother are there. No Kazuha.

"Good morning, Heiji! Why did you just stand up there? Come on here and sit down! Eat your bread!".

"Mom, where's Kazuha?".

Heizo glanced at his son from the newspaper he was reading. He grinned "Why Heiji! You have not even greeted your parents, yet you've already asked about your fiancee? _Tsk tsk_ _tsk_ ... Teenagers today!".

Heiji's face turned red. While Shizuka glances alternately between her husband and son with a puzzled look "What do you mean, Heizo? Fiancée? Who's engaged? Heiji? What are we talking about right now?".

Heizo just grinned. He drained his coffee, before rising to his feet and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I'll tell you later, Sweetheart. But now, I must hurry to go to work!".

"Take care!" Shizuka answered, that Heizo replied only with a smile.

He paused in front of his son, then ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Dad!" Heiji exclaimed as he straightened his hair back.

"Be good to her!" Heizo need not clarify, who he meant. He was sure Heiji already knew.

After Heizo's leave the room, Heiji repeats his question to his mother.

"Where's Kazuha, Mom? Is she not awake yet?" he asked, chewing his bread.

Shizuka glances sharply at Heiji "Don't talk while eating! It's impolite! Besides, you might choke!".

Shizuka sighed. "I haven't seen Kazuha since this morning, maybe she's not awake yet. I don't think she should go to school today, Heiji. You can go to school alone today. Let Kazuha rest at home first".

Heiji scowled. It's been a long time since he went to school without Kazuha. It must be weird. Especially at a time like this, when Kazuha is in mourning, he wants to accompany her. But Heiji could already imagine his mother's reply. "I'll accompany her, Heiji. Kazuha is my daughter now!".

So, if he doesn't want to hearing his mother speaking at length, he'd better go to school now. His mother was right, after all. Kazuha will be safe in their home. And his mother also accompanied her.

"Alright then. I'm leaving to school, Mom!" Heiji said and finished the milk.

After wearing shoes and about to leave the house, Heiji suddenly turned to his mother.

"Mom, please take care of Kazuha! If anything happens to her, whatever it is, I want you to call me right away! I'll go home as soon as possible!".

Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her son to speak like that.

"You're talking like you're Kazuha's husband, Heiji!" said Shizuka, teasing Heiji while winking at her son.

"Or, is it possible, what your father referred to with your fiancee ... is her? I'm right, aren't I? Kazuha is your fiancee?".

Heiji's face was instantly as red as a boiled crab. He doesn't know how to answer his mother. "Well, that's ... Just keep Kazuha safe! I'm leaving!".

Then half-run, Heiji leaves his home. He even forgot to kiss his mother.

Shizuka chuckled. She doesn't need Heiji's answer, she already knows the answer.

Ah ... young love ...

Wonderful.

Humming quietly, Shizuka walked back into her house.

* * *

Kazuha reads a brief message on her mobile for the hundredth time.

After that awful phone call last night, she couldn't sleep. Too frightened and paranoid if there's another incoming calls.

Surprisingly, that night no more calls came to her cell phone.

Finally, Kazuha fell asleep after she was exhausted from crying all night. And by the time she woke up, she couldn't deny that she was curious to see her cell phone.

True, there are no missed calls.

 _But there is one incoming message_.

Kazuha swallowed as she pressed the button to open the message. Somehow, her feelings say, she would not like to read the message.

The message is short.

' _Come back to your house this morning. Alone. Or you'll see what will happen to the family that is accommodating you now_ '.

* * *

"Yo, Hattori! Isn't that true now you two live in the same house? You know, you and Toyama!".

Heiji glanced sharply at his classmate "None of your business!" he replied curtly, throwing his books indifferently into his locker.

"Aw, come on, tell me! What's your relationship so far? And don't tell me that she's only your childhood friend, Hattori! Look, you guys are even now living together!".

"Where do you want to be hit by a wooden sword, Yamada? Head? Back? Shoulders? Or ... How about **_your mouth_**? Hmm?" Heiji asked in an intimidating tone, pulling a wooden sword from his locker, patting it into his palm.

Luckily for Yamada, at that time Heiji's phone rang.

It's from his mother.

Heiji immediately got a bad feeling.

And Yamada? Already escaped.

"Hello? What is it, Mom? Is everything alright?" There's a note of fear in Heiji's voice.

"Heiji ..." Shizuka's voice was panting, as if she had just run a marathon.

"Please come home soon! Kazuha ... Kazuha disappears!".

" ** _WHAT_**?!" Heiji didn't care if his scream surprised all the students there.

"Another one ... Another bad news, Heiji. Her house. Toyama family house, is burning down now!".


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Heiji ran home to his house like a madman. Or rather, to Kazuha's house.

His mother's words kept repeating in his head.

 _Kazuha disappears_ _..._

 _Her house ..._

 _Toyama family house ... is burning down now ..._

Heiji can't even remember whether he has closed the locker door or not. He also left without asking permission from his teacher.

But he doesn't care either.

The only one that fills his head is Kazuha's gone.

And now her house is on fire.

 _Gone and burning ..._

 _Gone and burning ..._

 _Gone and burning ..._

He almost got hit by three cars for crossing the street carelessly.

"Hey, you fool! Use your eyes!".

"You want to die?!".

"You crazy!".

And all curse words from the car drivers, were not heard by Heiji.

His mind and brain just repeated her name.

 _Kazuha, Kazuha, Kazuha ..._

He will not forgive himself if anything happens to her ...

Heiji swallowed hard.

If Kazuha died ...

Hissed with anger at everything, especially to himself, who had left Kazuha alone when she was in mourning, and of course, unable to think clearly, Heiji speeded up his run.

* * *

When Heiji got to Kazuha's already flaming house, he could not get closer. Besides being banned by the firefighters and officers there, the crowds and also the unbearable burning heat, unconsciously made him staggered backward.

"Kazuha! _NO_! Let me through! Let me **_in_**!" said Heiji breathlessly, having managed to break through the crowd there.

"Back off, Kid! Where do you thing you are going?" asked an officer who was blocking Heiji's path.

"Kazuha! Kazuha is still inside! I have to help her! Let me in!".

The officer stared in horror "Somebody is in the house?".

He then turned and looked at the red house burning, engulfed by the sea of fire.

The officer then turned back to Heiji with a sad face "Sorry, Kid! If there really is someone in the house, we can not save her!".

Suddenly Heiji was fueled by anger. He gripped the collar of that officer, who was actually much older than him.

This fucking officer! How dare he stop him to save Kazuha!

He even said they couldn't save her!

"Listen you, _punk_!".

"Heiji!".

Hearing his name was called, Heiji immediately dropped the officer.

"Mom!" Heiji ran toward his mother, who was also approaching him, already forgotten the officer who just got him angry.

"Kazuha ... Do you already know where Kazuha is? Please don't tell me if ..." Heiji swallowed, unable to continue his words.

Shizuka shook her head while sobbing "I'm sorry, Heiji! I can't guard her!".

Heiji gritted his teeth. His mother was not wrong. He is!

He's her fiancé, but he left her!

Heiji hugged his crying mother. Unconsciously tears also began to flow in his own eyes.

' _I'm sorry, Kazuha!_ '.

* * *

Heizo Hattori sat in his office massaging his dizzy head. Things didn't work out as he's expected. This morning, he hopes he will get good news about the man who swallowed the poison pills, although Heizo has also been preparing for the opposite result.

But, it's better to keep thinking positive, isn't it!

Unfortunately, the fact chooses to give the opposite result.

Heizo groaned irritably.

Usually, at times like this, when his mind is not functioning, Heizo will discuss with Toyama.

Heizo took a deep breath.

 _Ginshiro Toyama_ ...

He covered his face with his palms.

Ginshiro Toyama and his wife died because of him. Replaced him and his family.

And now, they are after their daughter.

It was then that The Osaka Prefectural Police Superintendent, Heizo Hattori, afraid of a seventeen-year-old girl.

After all, he and his family, owed their lives to both of her parents.

And also to her ...

Heizo knows that Kazuha, Ginshiro's daughter, is still being targeted by the organization.

Kill all of the family without mercy. To give a deterrent effect to anyone who dares to bother them.

That's their principle.

Heizo clenched his fist tightly.

No!

He, Heizo Hattori, will not let them touch his family, nor Ginshiro's daughter!

He will protect them all, with all cost!

The knock on the door distracted Heizo's mind.

"Come in!" he replied in a calm, controlled voice, though now his mind was chaotic.

"Uncle Hattori, please allow me to ask your time for a while!".

Heizo looked at his guest for a moment.

"Yes, of course, Kazuha-chan!".

* * *

"So you asked me to help you change your identity? Kazuha-chan, what do you want to do? Do you want to take revenge?".

Kazuha just smiled a little "You say as if I'm a bad person! But, to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do next!".

"You don't have to do anything! It's our job! Let us, the cops, to handle it!".

"Uncle! I will not lie to you! I want to know who they are and why they _ki-killed_ my _pa-pa-rents_!" Kazuha stammered to finish her sentence.

Heizo studied the young girl in front of him. This girl is the same age as his son. He has also regarded her as his own daughter, especially now.

There's no way he would let this girl deal with the dangerous organization.

"Kazuha-chan" Heizo said softly "They're dangerous! And I won't lie to you either, they will kill you!".

 _Well_ , Heizo doesn't lie about this. She's been their target. And now she's aggravating her own position by intending to be their hunter?

However, Heizo's narrow eyes slightly open as he sees an angry flash in Kazuha's eyes, instead of fear. And also _determination_.

"I will not die, before I deal with them!".

Heizo didn't answer, because precisely at that time his phone rang.

From his wife.

"Excuse me! Yes, Shizuka?" Heizo got up and walked across the room to receive the call. After hearing a few sentences from his wife, Heizo's face became confused. Spontaneously he turned again towards Kazuha.

"Uh, Shizuka, I'll call you back. I'm having a guest now!".

" _Wha_ ... Wait! Heizo! Heizo!" Heizo can still hear his wife calling for him, but he pressed the button to turn off the call.

Heizo looked at Ginshiro's daughter, who's now smiling at him. His hunch told him, there's something different from this girl.

Something's changes her.

"So Uncle, will you help me or not?".

"Are you sure about this?".

Instead of answering, Kazuha pulls out her cell phone and shows him the message she received this morning to him.

"Either they'll kill me in my own home, or maybe they'll wipe me out along with my house ..."

Heizo grimaced. Exactly just like her guess!

"They're dangerous, Kazuha-chan! And they can ... No! They **_will_** kill you!" Heizo repeats his words, trying to make Kazuha change her mind.

"That's why I asked you to change my identity, Uncle!".

Heizo sighed. Stubborn! Just like her father!

"Oh, and Uncle?" Heizo looked closely at her face.

"Please don't let anyone know about this! _Especially Heiji!_ ".

For a long time Heizo and Kazuha looked at each other, before he finally reached out to Kazuha.

"It's a deal!" Kazuha smiled and shook Heizo's hand.

But, what Kazuha doesn't know, Heizo Hattori has other plans in his intelligent head.

Of course, the plan is involved his son!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

In a small motel room, dirty, secluded, away from the bustle of the seemingly never-sleeping city of Osaka, a teenage girl sitting with dreary eyes listening to a soft Chinese song.

Goodbye my love, 我的爱人 再见 ...

Goodbye my love, 相见不知哪一天 ...

Although the girl can't speak Mandarin and she doesn't understand the meaning of the song, but slowly, both of her eyes begin to water just because a piece of the first lyrics of the song.

 _Goodbye my love_ ...

Yes, she had indeed said goodbye to him, though indirectly. The one and only man she ever loved in this world.

Well, she was just seventeen. But, it looks like she will not know any other love in her life.

 _Not after this_ ...

There was a pang of regret that surrounded her now.

Has she done the right thing? Or ... on the contrary, she even worsened the situation?

The girl smiled bitterly, answered her own unspoken question. No! She's sure she's done the right thing! From what she knows, the enemies are very dangerous. She shouldn't endanger them anymore!

That is, look at her now! She was only seventeen, and in the blink of an eye, she's an orphan now! She doesn't even know who they are and why she suddenly becomes a prey, as if she is the villain, who have committed a vile act on them. She ...

 _Krrrr_ ...

Kazuha chuckled softly as she stared at her stomach that had just been asked for food. Well, she has not eaten anything since this afternoon and in fact she was not in the mood to eat either now, but ...

 _Krrrr_ ...

Kazuha sighed, when her stomach rings again. Now she looked around the small motel room until she found what she was looking for and walked over to it. She was actually quite surprised to find it in this room. Quickly, her eyes traced the crumpled paper containing the list of foods with no interest at all.

"All right, let's eat to live!" Kazuha murmured softly to nobody, then she picked up the phone.

A soft voice of a woman answered her kindly. "Room service. Can I help you, Madam?".

"Yes, I want to order a fruit salad and a cup of hot tea, please!".

"Thank you for your order! We'll send it within twenty minutes!".

And the line was disconnected.

Kazuha sighed once more and lay down on the dusty, narrow bed that was in the middle of the room, closing her eyes. The song was still playing softly, lulling her to sleep, when she heard the door of her room knocked. The sound of the knock was vague, as if hesitant at first, and then ...

"Room service!".

Yawning, Kazuha got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Yes, one moment!".

Just as she was about to reach for the doorknob, she suddenly realized something.

Isn't this ... a little too soon?

The lady on the phone had clearly mentioned her order would be sent in twenty minutes. But this ...

Kazuha looked at her watch hesitantly. Too bad she did not see the exact time when she ordered room service. But, is she fell asleep for twenty minutes?

Doesn't seem so ...

Kazuha swallowed as she stared at the thin board called the door, the only obstacle with anything on the other side. Somehow, she's one hundred percent sure, something, or someone behind those door, is definitely not a motel employee, who's delivering her room service order.

"Wait a minute!" Kazuha exclaimed then she ran to the phone, redial the numbers.

"Yes, Ma'am!".

Kazuha ignored the person behind the door, when her phone was answered.

"Room service. Can I help you, Madam?" The same female voice that had answered her first call.

"Is ... Is my order finished?".

"We're preparing it, Ma'am. We'll send it in five minutes ..."

But Kazuha is not listening anymore. Her eyes stared in horror at the door.

She immediately grabbed her phone and wallet. There's no time to pack.

Thank goodness her room on the first floor ...

* * *

Heiji Hattori has never felt this way before.

He doesn't want to eat, doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to do anything. More precisely, he feels like a living corpse.

With a dreamy look, his hand was now squeezing slowly the amulet pouch made by Kazuha, which contained a piece of handcuffs that once had tied them both when they play as kids.

The amulet that he always despised and insulting before.

And now, this charm became very precious to him, more than anything.

After Kazuha died ...

Heiji gritted his teeth, annoyed at himself. Yes, he knows there's no point wailing now, he'll just look like a whiny kid. After all, Kazuha will never know his feelings for her, forever. He's lost his chance. But ... but ...

Oh God, isn't there another way? At least, please let him call her and tell her that he loves her!

Tempted by the idea, and also due to the loss of his common sense at that time, Heiji's tanned fingers ran through the number keys on his cell phone.

If he calls her now, will his call reach her in another world?

Well, that's definitely not possible!

However, even so, Heiji keeps calling her.

And ... How surprised he was when his phone was answered, by _her_.

"Hello?".

There's no way Heiji will failed to recognize _her_ voice, ever.

"Ka- _Kazuha_?".

* * *

Kazuha was watching her motel room from a twenty-four-hour minimart, right across from the motel.

Luckily she had a chance to escape, because as expected, a burly man with both arms full of tattoos, breaking into the thin board aka the door easily just seconds later, which actually also uselessly installed there.

Quickly, the man checked the entire room and Kazuha watched in horror as he took a small revolver from his pocket and walked to the bathroom.

Kazuha did turn on the water tap, before she leaves the room through the window. For camouflage.

Four flashes of silent light, telling Kazuha that the man had just shot something that was not behind the covered bathtub curtain.

 _Her_ ...

Amidst the tension, Kazuha jumped as she heard her cell phone vibrate on the table in front of her. Almost immediately, she picked up her phone, without looking at who was calling her.

"Hello?".

There is no answer from the caller, whoever he is. Kazuha just realized her stupidity, for she was in a hurry picked up the phone.

Who knows who called her were those of the culprits?

It's too late to hang up. But then ...

"Ka- _Kazuha_?".

There's no way Kazuha will failed to recognize _his_ voice, ever.

Oh yes, it's really too late to hang up!

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you very much for being patient (very very patient) to wait for the continuation of this story. To be honest, I did not expect that the story of Fate and Faith is quite popular (I'm sooo happy!) because I just, umm, wrote down what was on my head then, ehehe ...

I'll keep trying my best to finish all my stories, although surely, it takes time. For now, do please enjoy this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Hello? Kazuha? Oi? The hell this mean? This is really Kazuha, isn't it? Don't try to lie to me, I really know this is Kazuha's voice. Hello? Oi, Kazuha? Answer me!". Soon after, Heiji immediately strafed her with questions.

Don't know what to answer, after all, Heiji really shouldn't be able to know that she's still alive, Kazuha's first instinct, of course, was to hang up. However, somehow, it seemed that Heiji also thought the same way.

"Don't you dare to hang up!" He shouted from the other side, making Kazuha's thumb freeze, even though she had intended to press the button to hang up.

Geez, then what? What should she do?

"Kazuha! Oi, Kazuha!" Heiji is still screaming for her, when Kazuha suddenly feels a heavy hand grasping, slightly squeezing, her shoulder. Kazuha flinched spontaneously, between shock and fear. Who's that? Is this person behind her, one of the people who hunted her?

"Hey, Mi- _iisss_ ... Hik!".

The thick smell of alcohol immediately invaded Kazuha's nose. Apparently it just a drunk man. Kazuha was a little relieved even though she was still alert.

"You are so beautiful. What are a pretty girl like you doing in the middle of the night, wandering alone here? _Hik!_ What if you spend time with Uncle?".

On the other side of the phone that's still connected to hers, Heiji trembled with anger. Insolent drunken man! He will kill him if he dares to touch his Kazuha!

Where is this Ahou actually at? But, most of all, _**what the hell is going on**_?!

Grasping his phone tightly, Heiji knew there was something he had to do instead of asking questions. Immediately he ran to find his father, the only thing that crossed his head, who could help him.

Please stay safe Kazuha! I'm coming!

* * *

"Come on, _hik_ , beautiful, _hik_. Play with me. Much more fun than, _hik hik_ ... here alone".

Kazuha looked around desperately, looking for help. But, the night was really quiet. Like in this minimarket now, there were only her, this drunk man, and also a shop cashier, who was watching them, making sure the drunkard didn't mess up in his shop.

In a split second, Kazuha's brain thinks very fast. The one who can help her right now is only the cashier's employee.

"Sorry, but I'm not alone." Slowly but surely, she stepped towards the cashier. Of course the drunkard is still following her.

When she arrived at the cashier, the employee looked at her in confusion, because Kazuha did not carry the items she was going to pay.

"Is ... everything okay, Miss? Don't you want to buy something?" The cashier employee's eyes took turns staring at Kazuha and the drunk man behind her.

"Ah, Onii-san, what are you saying? Didn't you ask me to pick you up at your workplace yesterday? Don't tell me if you forget!".

The young man raised an eyebrow, didn't understand. "I beg your pardon?".

But of course Kazuha didn't have time to explain, she continued her act. She pointed to the drunk man behind her with her index finger. "How much longer do I have to wait for you? See, Onii-san? This drunk man is bothering me!".

The drunk man became aware of the situation. He raised his hands as a sign of giving up, then backed away slowly. "I-I don't ... _Tch!_ " He then left the minimarket without saying anything else.

Realizing that the drunk man had left, Kazuha's legs became limp. She almost slumped to the ground if she didn't hold on to the cash register.

"Miss? Miss, are you okay?".

"I-I ..."

"Don't worry, the drunkard already left!" The young man smiled at Kazuha. "You're great! I was confused and didn't realize that you were pretending to be my sister to drive away the drunkard. It didn't even occur to me!".

"Huh? I ... Well, thank you".

The young man once again observed Kazuha. "Are you okay? It's late, Miss. Don't you better go home?".

Go back home? Yes, that sounds very tempting. She also really wants to go home, to Heiji. But, she can't. There's still something she has to do.

Kazuha suddenly remembered the incident before her encounter with the drunk man just now, which was far more terrible, in her motel room, where she almost lost her life tonight. She shuddered in horror. Where does she have to go now? Obviously she couldn't go back to her motel.

She then looked up at the young man. "Can I ... Can I ask you a favor?".

He did not answer, but only once again raised his eyebrows.

"Can you take me to the nearest police station. Or maybe call a taxi?".

"Why, of course. Wait here a moment!".

Kazuha let out a sigh of relief when the young man entered the room behind the cashier. Not long after, he came out of the room with a bright face. "You're lucky, Miss! Your cab will arrive soon. You know what, it's usually rather difficult to find one that is still looking for passengers until late like this".

Kazuha then thanked him while giving thanks silently and waiting for the cab. She didn't have to wait long, when she saw the lights of the car, which was slowly approaching.

Kazuha waited until the taxi actually arrived in front of the minimarket while thinking of where she was going, when she realized that it turned out that the car that came was not a taxi.

It's a black SUV.

Instantly fear gripped her, but she still tried to think positively.

You are too worried, Kazuha! Maybe it just another shop visitor.

However, Kazuha's mouth suddenly became dry, her eyes widened, when she saw _who_ was the driver of the SUV.

A burly man. His arms full of tattoos.

 _The man who almost killed her at the motel_ ...

"No ..."

Unconsciously, Kazuha slowly backed away. But her steps stopped when she felt a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders from behind.

She turned quickly and immediately face to face with, none other than the young cashier.

"Where do you want to go Miss? You've been picked up!".


End file.
